1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the preparation of novel liquid epoxy polyether polymers which do not require the presence of organic solvents and which are rapidly curable with conventional multifunctional curing agents, such as amines, to produce environmentally-stable, flexible gap-fill or caulking materials, composites, paints and/or protective surface coatings.
2. State of the Known Art
Curable epoxy polyether polymers are well known coating, gap fill and/or caulking materials, and reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,786,667 and 4,960,844 for their disclosure of such polymers. However, most such polymers are UV-sensitive, brittle at low temperatures, difficult to pigment, susceptible to rain-erosion and/or require the use of organic solvents which contain total toxic organics (TTO), volatile organic compounds (VOC) or chlorofluorocarbons (CFC).
It is known to produce polymers, including polyether polymers, from olefinic epoxy monomers, and reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,642 which reacts 1-allyloxy-2,3-epoxypropane with a polyphenol in the presence of a strong alkali to form an allyloxy-terminated polyphenol derivative, and then copolymerizes it with a polysiloxane.
It is desirable to provide a liquid epoxy polyether polymer which requires no solvent, can be made water-soluble and electrodepositable, is receptive to pigments and stable to UV, and is rapidly-curable with conventional multifunctional curing agents such as di-,tri-,tetra-functional, etc., to produce a stable flexible protective coating, paint, adhesive, composite or caulk composition.